


Legendary Cryptids

by Javage7



Category: Legends of Cryptids
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javage7/pseuds/Javage7
Summary: My created faction the Sectarians who are the hybrid spawn of an extinct extraterrestrial race and humans interact with the lore the card game Legends of Cryptids has to offer.





	Legendary Cryptids

The Syran Solar System located in the Turo spiral galaxy is only home to Sentera & Neotellus.

The holy city of Sentera used to be populated with godly beings that caught an ancient plague when a meteor struck the planet.

The healthy Senterians rushed to Neotellus in order to procreate with human females in an attempt to keep their bloodline traits alive which worked.

Sentera is now populated with Sectarians who are demigod beings capable of using the Senterians abilities.

These powerful beings decided to use their gifted abilities to clense Neotellus of its troubles.

Currently on Sentera inside Sera city's ancient temple of Suukan four figures stood a few feet in front of the Planetside Transport.

One of them was a Sonin, the leader of a squad while the other three were warriors in training.

The man wore a combat bag slung over both his broad shoulders.

Kebon: Listen up Trainees. You may have passed the starting procedure at The Warriors Academy but this is the real thing. There's a chance you could die on Neotellus if you aren't at your best. Withdraw now if you feel today is not your time to fight for our ancestors.

The man in his late twenties was pacing back and forth in front of the three teens who were lined up.

Kevlar: I'm more than ready to honor our ancestors and fight for glory.

The thirteen year old's face was hardened, it was obvious he had been dreaming of this day since he was told the Warrior's Tale.

Kai: Me too...sounds scary but I don't back down from a challenge.

The twelve year old was clearly anxious but his determination oovershadowed.

Kachima: You're not gonna find a young medic on my level. I simply can't withdraw because I'd be dooming you all.

The fifteen year old girl had said in a humoring tone of voice with a visible smile which her trainer returned.

Kebon: All of you are exceptional trainees that can flourish under my influence. Step on and you're officially a member of Silo Six.

The four steps onto The Universal Transport, Kebon closes his eyes to focus on charging Khomeini energy, his entire body outlined by a thin layer of purple electricity.

Kai: Woah...he's so strong you can see it.

The youngest of the trio of trainees was gawking at Kebon with a finger aimed at him.

Kebon was serving as a conductor for the advanced machine meant for transport.

Suddenly a mass amount of Khomeini energy engulfs the entire team.

Once the Universal Transport was completely charged Kebon focuses on where his team would start their Neotellus journey.

Within half a second Silo Six traveled a distance that would take a space shuttle seven days.

The skies of Neotellus were clear and the sun was out, patches of grass covered the ground and trees were littered everywhere.

Kai: Woah! That was fast!

His eyes were wide in awe as he examines his surroundings with newfound excitement.

Kachima: This place is beautiful. Where are we Seinor?

She had turned her attention to the amused man smiling at Kai.

Kevlar's eyes were also trained on his Seinor, clearly interested to learn about their location.

Kebon: Sonnelis Forrest. 

Kevlar: Any beast in this region?

He had asked with an eager look on his facial features which got a chuckle from his Seinor.

Kebon: Well aren't you bloodthirsty? And to answer your question, no. Yale are common around here but are harmless.

This peaked the female Suen's interest about her teacher.

Kachima: What's a Yale?

Kebon: It's a four legged creature with yellow skin that can grows into fur during the winter. 

Kachima: It walks on four legs?

Sentera wasn't a diverse place when it came to its thousands of citizens who were all warriors or in training.

Kevlar: What is our first objective Seinor? 

Kebon: We'll need a meal for tonight. Once you get a kill activate one of your Beacons Kachima.

Kachima: Yes Seinor.

Kai: We're going hunting on a foreign planet!? Yay!

Kevlar: Shut up loud mouth!

Kai looked offended while Kachima and Kebon wore a suprised facial expression or just raised an eyebrow.

Kevlar: Bring your excitement down unless you want to scare away our prey.

Kai clasps a hand over his mouth with wide eyes while Kachima gives a nod of agreement.

Kachima: No kidding. I want the first Yale we track down to be our last for the day.

Kebon: Get moving you three. I want a Beacon down before the sun goea down.

Kevlar: I'll lead the way.

The Suen then walks off towards an incline moving downwards, his teammates following behind shortly.

Twenty minutes later Kevlar was still leading the group, observing their surroundings critically for any signs of wildlife.

Kachima wore a passive demeanor, her teammate seemed to know what he was doing therefore she was perfectly okay with following his lead.

Kai was beginning to get impatient, they still hadn't found anything that indicates an animal's previous prescence.

Kai: Your tracking skills suck!

Kevlar: My worst skill outclasses you as a whole.

He had fired back without missing a beat or glancing back at his teammate.

Kai: What did you say!?

Instead of replying Kevlar kneels down to examine a patch of grass higher than the others which had clearly been trampled over.

Kevlar: It went that way.

Kachima: Kinda impressive.

Kai grumbles to himself as they continue to narrow in on their oblivious prey.

The Suens round a thick tree trunk where they were greeted by the sight of a mass amount of Yale eating from the fresh fields.

Kachima: They're so beautiful and at peace.

She was awestruck at the sight of the mammals going on about their day.

An ear piercing beastly roar echoed throughout the Forest which prompts the Yale horde to scatter with their young.

Kai: What was that!?

A few seconds after he exclaimed that question the Suens spot a large brown beast on all fours with thin fur running towards the closest potential meal.

A young Yale was run down by the beast that now had it trapped against the ground with five claws dug deep inside the herbivore.

Kachima: No!

She was horrified by the monstrous creature's ferocity being displayed on such a beautiful one that was so young.

The beast emits another beastly roar before leaning downwards so it could bite into the young Yale's neck.

Just before it sinks its jagged teeth into the Yale a trio of three point Shurikens pierces its ear, eye, and head.

The beast throws its head back to convey its anger and anguish wordlessly.

Kevlar: I'd rather kill another predator.

Kai: Good luck with that.

Kevlar only stood ten yards away from the wounded beast before pitching both Sais into its throat.

The beast standing at ten feet on all fours collapses onto its backside as its life steadily fades away.

Kai: Woah.

The Suen was astonished at how fast his teammate took out the beast which he was partially afraid of.

Kevlar: I don't need luck. I have skill.

Kai rolls his eyes as Kachima kneels next to the Yale bleeding profusely from five deep stab wounds.

Kai: What are you doing?

Kachima: Accompanying this poor creature until its end.

The Suen gently lifts the Yale's head to lay in her lap while stroking its head in a comforting manner.

Kai watches his teammate with an admiring facial expression, he never thought she could be so caring.

Kachima: It's okay. Just relax and let me hold you.

The Yale's breathing slowed down significantly as its eyelids slide into place, allowing the angel of death to welcome it home.

Upon retrieving his Shurikens, Kevlar removes his Sais from the dead creature's neck before turning to face his teammates.

Kevlar: Set the Beacon Kachima.

It only took five minutes for Kebon to arrive where black smoke presented itself in the sky.

The Seinor observes the scene, Kachima sat with her knees to her chest, Kai was gawking at him, and Kevlar stood there disinterested with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kebon: You three took down a Grizzly? Well that's unexpected but impressive.

Kevlar: I took down the Grizzly.

Kebon raises an eyebrow before looking between Kachima and Kai to see if they'd object the potentially false statement.

Kebon: In that case you did a fine job. There's not a scratch on you.

Kevlar: No need to tell me how good I am.

Kai muses something incoherent but it was clear as day he didn't like Kevlar's arrogant attitude.

Kebon: Now I'll show you all how to properly gut and cook a Grizzly bear.

Kai: Grizzly bear.

The Suen had tested the foreign name on his lips with a glance aimed at the dead creature.

Kebon: Did you two kill a Yale youth, avoid doing that at all costs.

The Seinor was clearly upset at his Suens before taking notice of the Grizzly's claw imprints.

Kachima: We didn't do that. I couldn't commit such a crime against nature's innocent creatures.

Kai: Unless I'm starving.

The youngest Suen had stated honestly which earned him a glare from Kachima, Kebon chuckles as opposed to rolling his eyes in annoyance like Kevlar.

Kevlar: Can you show us how to prepare a meal now?

Kebon: You're definitely the strict one of the three.

The Seinor said before removing the Grizzly's organs with his bare hands to Kachima's disgust.

He then impales four pieces of meat on a thick stick while the Suen gather rocks and fallen tree branches in order to start a bonfire with a torch in Kai's arsenal.

Bu this time a black sheet sprinkled with glimmering stars swept over Neotellus.

As the meat cooks itself over the fire Kebon stares at his bloodied hands shortly before neon purple electricity engulfs his hands which eat away at the crimson liquid until it was no longer present.

Every single one of the single Suen wore impressed, amazed, or astonished facial expressions.

Kachima: How...did you do that?

Kebon: External Khomeini technique. It disintegrates anything touching my skin.

Kai: Will you teach us how to do that Seinor!?

Kebon: In time if you have what it takes. External Khomeini techniques require a lot of concentration and willpower.

Kevlar: You surely don't have that and never will by the looks of it.

Kebon: Talking down to your teammates makes you spiteful. A trait that corrupts your Bio-Energy from the inside which hinders your Khomeini growth.

Kevlar: What are you trying to say?

Thr Suen's violet eyes were narrowed as he stares at 

Kebon: That Kai will become stronger than you if your asshole attitude stays intact.

The Seinor had answered with an amused smile when Kai had exclaimed happily, Kevlar just rolls his eyes but Kebon knew he was secretly considering the advice.

Upon finishing their portion of food Kebon teaches the trio how to set up a tent to Kachima and Kai's annoyance.

Kebon: See, it wasn't all that difficult.

Kachima: Yea...I think I can do it on my own now.

The female Suen had agrees with a nod, wearing a triumphant smile, it was a small victory but a victory nonetheless.

Kebon: What about you Kai?

Kai: I guess I get it...

The Seinor could tell Kai would need an in depth lesson on making a tent but for now he wouldn't press it.

Kebon: All of you get some much needed rest. Tomorrow we're traveling to Sonnelis City which is eight miles away.

Kachima & Kai: Sonnelis City?

Kebon: The Queen is allied with Sentera's Silos.

Kevlar: What's are business there?

Kebon: There's an assignment that will pay well. The Queen happened to draw the lucky number Six of the twenty Silos.

Kevlar: What an oddly feminine name for a ruler.

His Seinor chuckles with an amised smile due to comment m

Kebon: Queen Madre is a woman.

The Suens were visibly taken bu suprised l since on Neotellus all rulers were men called Satos.

Kevlar: This planet has female rulers? That sounds like an efficient way to get nothing done.

The female Suen snarls at Kevlar with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

Kachima: What's your problem with female rulers?

Kevlar: Our ruler and future ones are all prodigy warriors. This Queen is only human, and a woman.

The Seinor understood his Suen's point even though he was expressing it in the worst way.

Kebon: Madre may not be a warrior woman, but she can suprise you with her determination to keep her people safe.

The Suen scoffs, only a tiny bit humored by his Seinor's ridiculous explanation.

Kevlar: Then why is she begging for Secterian Silos to keep her people safe.

Kebon: Why risk the lives of humans when you have extrodinary beings like ourselves to do the heavy lifting?

Kevlar had nothing else to say, probably because Kebon complimented him.

Kachima: Hey...where's Kai?

Kai: I'm inside!

His voice had from inside the safe confines of the tent made for three which Kachima notices.

Kachima: Seinor, where will you sleep?

Kebon: I won't be sleeping tonight, someone's got to look over the campsite in case of Raiders.

Kevlar: These Raiders will regret their life choices when they cross me.

He then enters the tent, removing his Sais and tactical pouch from their positions to place next to his sleeping bag.

Kachima: I really don't want to sleep with boys.

She had said while rubbing an arm, too embarrassed to meet Kebon's eyes.

The man gets onto one knee directly in front of Kachima with an almost fatherly appearance.

Kebon: If one of them touches you inappropriately then tell me and I'll set them straight.

Kachima: Thanks Seinor. I'm so grateful I was put on Silo Six.

The Suen's face was carefree now that she knew her Seinor had her back.

Fortunately for everyone no Raiders attacked their campsite which Kebon found a little odd since they were all spread throughout Sonnelis' Forrest but shrugged it off.

Precisely at dawn Kebon awoke his team of Suens, Kevlar was up without complaint, Kachima complained while getting dressed, but Kai stayed asleep until Kebon took him to a nearby pond and dropped him in it.

Kai: AHH!

The Suen exclaimed upon arising from the shallow waters like a monster in a horror film.

Kebon crouches down at where the pond began with a false innocent smile on his lips.

Kebon: I see you're finally up.

The angry look Kai gave Kebon made Kachima laugh a prolonged one while Kevlar just smirks at the wet Suen in amusement.

Kai: What the heck!?

Kevlar: Next time, get up when you're told to.

Kai: THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!?

Kebon: Calm down Kai. We're already gonna be ten minutes late because of you. You're weapons and equipment is on shore, grab them so we can finally make our way to Sonnelis.

In response Kai just mutters to himself before trudging towards the end of the pond so he could lift himself out.

His entire combat attire was soaked minus the jacket which was draped over his equipment, it warmed him up so all was semi-forgiven.

Silo Six began their eight mile journey to Sonnelis City, crossing a few bridges and spotting several groups of Yale who immediately scurried off upon being spotted to Kachima's dismay who just wanted to interact with one, the group were now on a dirt path.

Six miles into their trip Kebon stops dead in his tracks, his Suens mirroring him.

Kachima: What is it Seinor?

She had asked with a worried facial expression, the feeling of dread becomes apparent when Kebon doesn't say anything.

Kevlar: It's an ambush.

He said confidently while drawing his Sais with a stylish twirl of the blades he'd been eager to use since his arrival.

Kai: What!?

After those words left his mouth men began to exit the bushes or trees from either side of the group.

Raider #1: Hand over your coins and any valuable items or we'll gut you!

Kebon: You'll have to take them from our dead bodies. Silo Six ready for combat.

It was nine of them in total, three in front and two on the other sides boxing the Silo in.

Raider #2: These kids suppose to be fighters or something?

The man had said with a howling laughter, clearing not having heard the memo.

Kevlar: Someone's ignorant about Sonnelis' recent affairs with Sectarian Silos.

Raider #3: What'd he say?

Kai: We're no ordinary kids!

The Suen had shouted while drawing twin Kunai from either pouch strapped to both his thighs, one held in a reverse grip.

Raider #4: It doesn't matter what you are brat!

The Raider then charges forward to swing one of his axes at Kai but a Kunai is launched into his ankle which gives the Suen the opportunity to backflip kick the man stumbling forwards underneath the chin.

Kebon is charged down by three Raiders, one carrying a polearm with a singular sharp point, another a Sabre, and lastly an axe.

The Sonin sidesteps the spear so he could grab it, he then yanks its wielder forwards while lifting a leg to throw forwards therefore it connects painfully with the man's head, sending his opponent tumbling overhead once.

A Raider charges at Kachima with a Sabre in hand so she swiftly extracts three Senbons from the pouch resting on her thigh to pitch the projectiles simultaneously into her attacker's weapon weilding arm therefore his arm goes limp.

Raider #5: Argh! What happened to me!?

The man had exclaimed in pain with a horrified facial expression as he desperately tried to move his arm which made the Suen smirk smugly at.

Kachima: Pressure points dimwit.

She had answered before jumping forwards to deliver a flying knee to his head so he hits the ground head first.

Kevlar deflects a dagger out a man's hand into the dirt by twirling his Sai when they went in for a stab, he then jumps into the air to kick his opponent across the cheek so they stumble into a comrade's Sabre sword.

Capitalizing on the opportunity, Kevlar jumps into the air once more so this time he pushes the Raider impaled on the sword further onto the blade and its wielder harshly onto the ground where his Sai pierced the man's eye and brain.

Kai gripes his reverse held Kunai in both hands in order to block a vertically swung Sabre, metal grinds against metal

Raider #3: How are you even doing this!?

The man exclaims when he made no further progress on his attack test even though he clearly had the advantage and was older.

Kai: I know right? I guess it's my Senterian bloodline.

The Suen managed to say despite his situation, seeing the opportunity he jumps backwards, effectively avoiding the Sabre sword and putting distance between himself and his advasary.

Kai extracts one of his eight pointed Shuriken from the pouch resting on the back of waist to pitch into the man's neck which leads to his opponent choking on their blood.

Kachima avoids a horizontal swung axe aimed at her head with a backflip onto her hands before pitching two Senbons into his wrist so he's forced to drop the weapon.

Raider #6: What the hell!?

The Suen closes the distance at a quick pace so she could jump into the air and swing her leg so the nose of her sandals connect harshly with his temple, throwing her opponent into a cartwheel motion before meeting the ground.

The Raider from earlier began getting up but Kevlar jumps onto a knee with a Sai purposefully out to pierce the man's skull.

Kachima: I had that covered Kevlar.

She told her fellow Suen who looks at her with apathetic eyes while removing his bloodied blade from the lifeless corpse.

Kevlar: Then why was he still breathing?

He posed the question which earns him a pair of narrowed eyes.

Kachima: They don't have to die.

It was his eyes that turned into slits this time around which Kachima visibly flinched at slightly.

Kevlar: And let them live to terrorize another group who aren't warriors like you and I?

Kachima couldn't argue with that point, they were too far from Neotellus still amd allowing them to live would be a mistake.

Kebon dodges two diagonal Sabre swings before kicking the inside of the man's leg so his opponent falls onto a knee where he could receive a crushing one to the nose.

The last remaining Raider pitches his axe at the back of Kebon's head but it's simply avoided with a tilt of the head and thrown back, and since he wasn't fast enough he caught his weapon with the use of his face. 

The Raider with a nose leaking crimson scrambled to his feet in order to run off, unfortunately he only received a Sai to his forehead, killing him instantly.

The Sonin was both horrified by the murder of a fleeing human and impressed by the precision of the projectile. 

Kebon: Kevlar! We needed him alive!

Kevlar: Kai left another breathing for some stupid reason.

The Seinor approaches his Suen with a stern look etched across his facial features.

Kebon: That stupid reason is so he can give us valuable information therefore we know what we're dealing with and how to proceed forward.

Kevlar only responds by crossing his arms over his chest, eyes apathetic as always.

Kai and Kachima were standing a few feet in front of the man who had two Senbons dug deep inside both palms of his hands, effectively pinning him to a thick tree trunk.

Kai: Oh! I forgot something.

The Suen then crouches so he could remove the Kunai from the man's ankle quite carelessly which extracts a pained moan from the Raider.

Raider #3: You children are fucking insane!

Kachima: I'd rather be insane than a murderer of innocents!

The Suen snapped back with a disgusted look on her facial features.

Kebon steps forward with Kevlar at his side, giving the man an intimidating once over.

In that moment the Raider noticed how unnaturally pale the group were and their neon purple eyes.

Raider #3: What the hell are you people!?

That panicked sentence told Kebon all he needed to know about what these Raiders knew which was absolutely nothing.

Kebon: Doesn't matter, but what does is the fact you tries to attack us. Take care of him Kevlar.

Kevlar offers the horrified looking man a small smile before drawing a Sai with a twirl before slashing the tip of his blade across the man's neck so crimson spills out of the now apparent thin line.

Kachima: What a mess.

She said upon glancing around at all of the dead bodies littered around the area.

Kebon: Neighboring carnivores will have a field day, and that'll mean a few less dead Yale.

The Seinor had said which caused his female Suen to smile a bit.

Kachima: Yea...I hope so.

Kai: Can we please get a move on! I want to see Sonnelis City!

The Suen had said with an eager facial expression that balanced out Kevlar's apathetic one.

Kevlar: For once I agree with him, only it's for a different reason.

The Seinor laughs at his Suens shortly before stepping further away from the dead Raider with Kachima in tow.

Kebon: Alright then, lead the way you two.

The remaining two miles went by within an hour an a half without anymore incidents.

Silo Six were currently approaching a stone wall which was easily one-hundred yards tall. 

In front of the village gates which was twenty yards tall were two silver armored men wearing helmets.

Guardsmen #1: What is your business here?

The man had demanded with a hand on his sword's hilt, his partner gives him a stop hand motion.

Guardsmen #1: Can't you tell by their eyes. Clearly they're Secterians from Sentera Cromwell.

Guardsmen #1: Doesn't mean we should let them inside without questioning Fawcett.

The Sonin smiles at the interaction, clearly humored by their clashing personalities.

Kebon: We have a village pass.

He then reaches into the large pouch resting across the back of his waist to extract a rolled up tan piece of paper which he unravels for the Guardsmen to read.

Cromwell snatches the piece of paper out Kebon's hand, the Sonin appeared unphased but Kevlar narrows his eyes.

Kevlar: You obviously have a problem with us. Explain yourself human.

Cromwell: Your ancestors captured and experimented on mine in order to produce inhuman monstrosities hidden beneath a human appearance. You weren't born on Neotellus therefore you don't care for it and its people. All you care about is appearing superior to humanity when in actuality we'll always be better then you things.

Every word after the next sounded more bitter and hateful than the last which made Kai and Kachima feel uncomfortable.

Kevlar: What makes you think you're better then us? If I could get rid of my human half then I'd do so.

Cromwell: Then find a way so you can stop degrading my people you filthy inhuman.

Fawcett snatches the list out of his comrade's hand to return to Kebon who retrieves his item gently, showing no signs of anger.

Fawcett: You all are clear to set foot in Sonnelis. I hope you enjoy your time here.

The sound of moving gears is apparent as Sonnelis' large gates which appeared to be made of metal began to move inward so Silo Six could enter.

Kebon: We will and thank you Fawcett for showing some professionalism.

The Sonin had said with a appreciative smile before following his Suens inside Sonnelis.

Kai: Why does he think that Seinor?

A saddened Kai questions his Seinor who initially only signs in response.

Kebon: Cromwell feels as though we discredit future human achievements with our extrodinary abilities and mimicking their appearance.

Kachima: Oh...I can...understand what he means but still! That doesn't give him the right to speak about us like that! We should tell the Queen about his unprofessional behavior!

Kebon calms down the amped up Suen by placing a hand on her shoulder as they began to walk on one of Sonnelis' many pathways.

Kebon: Let's not, there's a better way to handle Cromwell. Make him see we aren't here to take away from humanity and are in fact human and care for Neotellus' well being.

Kai: How?

Kebon: We'll figure it out along the way.

Both his Suens seemed to be okay with that excluding Kevlar of course who scoffs at them.

Kevlar: You all do that. I'll just continue to embrace my Senterian bloodline.

Silo Six continued to Queen Madre's Palace, getting fascinated looks from Sonnelis citizens.

Eventually the group entered the more militaristic area of Sonnelis, after showing a Guardsman the pass signed by Queen Madre herself he has the bridge lowered so Silo Six can cross it and enter the castle.

Upon clearly the marble stairs Silo Six is granted entry inside Queen Madre's throne room.

Across the lavish sculpted room where two thrones, one belonging to Queen Madre while the other her daughter Princess Marlowa.

Silo Six kneels down, Kevlar begrudgingly agreeing to do so only because this woman would provide him with beast to kill. 

Kebon: Silo Six awaiting your command.

Madre: Rise Silo Six.

The group does as its told to, meeting the Queen's pleased smile.

Madre: The post town Woodlum allied with Sonnelis has gone dark. No messenger pigeons or travels have been made in over a month.

Kebon: What are your suspicions Queen Madre?

The woman's eyes narrow after the question is asked, Kebon knew it wasn't directed at him.

Madre: Then Castro has some explaining to do when my men come knocking on their village gates.

Kebon: Any other possibilities your highness?

The woman's face ditches its angry one for a relaxed one, a smile tugging at her lips.

Madre: Or it could be a creature you Secterians take pride in slaying.

Kebon: It'll be my Suens first kill. 

As the adults went on Kevlar catches the Princess ogling him so he turns his head to meet her blue eyes, her cheeks burn bright red before she looks away.

Kebon: Just give us the coordinates and we'll be on our merry way.

Madre: With pleasure.

After Madre had one of her honor Guardsmen mark Woodlum on Kebon's map Silo Six headed out without wasting anytime to Kai's dismay, he wanted to explore the city.

Kebon: I promise we will after our assignment is complete.

Kai: Yes!

The Suen celebrated verbally and physically by jumping up and down which Kebon smiles at while Kevlar was visibly annoyed by.

Kevlar: Why are you such high spirit to explore an inferior village?

Kai: Are you kidding?! Sonnelis is so much different than Sera!

That apparently wasn't enough for Kevlar to agree on since he only scoffs at that dismissively which earns him a pair of narrowed eyes.

Kachima: Don't ruin Kai's excitement because you're such an unenthusiastic bore.

Kevlar: I'm only trying to spare him the disappointment. Cromwell isn't the only one who has that opinion about us.

Kachima and Kebon began to see the strict Suen's point but Kai wasn't willing to accept Sonnelis villagers would be so hateful towards him.

Kai: They won't hate me! That jerk has to be the only one who thinks that!

Kebon places a comforting hand on his Suen's shoulder who was glaring at an apathetic appearing Kevlar.

Kebon: Don't worry Kai, Queen Madre won't allow her people to act so heinous towards us.

Kevlar: Doesn't mean they won't look at you with all the hate they harbor.

Kai wanted to retort but was interrupted by his Seinor who wanted them to focus on their six mile trip westward of Sonnelis.

Silo Six arrived at Woodlum's gates by nightfall, Kebon hand signaling his Suens to stay hidden in the uncut grass by crouching down.

Kebon: Stay here hidden while I draw out our potential adversaries. Attack the unsuspected in sync.

Kevlar: Understood.

The Sonin then uses external Khomeini technique, purple sporadic pulsing energy surrounding his feet so he could leap high into the air, easily clearing Woodlum's twenty yard in height gate surrounding the village.

Kebon landed silently over soil, now observing his surroundings which were littered with mutilated human bodies and torn structures.

Kebon: There was no fight here...but a massacre.

Upon coming to that horrifying conclusion an animalistic roar makes itself present.

Kebon: What did Silo Six get themselves in?

The Sonin had mused to himself before approaching the origin of the enraged cry.

Kai: What was that?

He questioned his Silo members, obviously spooked by the booming sound that scared away neighboring birds.

Kevlar: A beast.

Kachima: Another Grizzly?

Kevlar: No. This has to be something a whole lot deadlier.

Kebon rounds a corner where he was greeted by the unwelcoming sight of six beast feasting on human remains, two of them fighting over a particularly chunky man.

Kebon: Minotaurs in Sonnelis Forrest? I heard rumors they made a reappearance in Shuntar's Woods but that's hundreds of miles out.

The Sonin had spoke to himself internally before one of the beast turn their heads to spot him.

The half man and bull beast easily stood up to sixteen feet and weighed way above three hundred.

The Minotaur roars once more before charging towards Kebon who meets it halfway, jumping into the air to throw both Khomeini infused feet into its chest.

Kebon's advasary is thrown several yards backwards, tumbling overhead twice before bursting a hole through Woodlum's wooden gates to settle on its front side while he just lands gracefully after a backflip.

Kai: You guys heard that?

Kevlar: Impossible not to.

The female Silo Six member rolls her eyes at the two before jumping to her feet so she could sprint towards the origin of that crashing sound.

Kachima: C'mon let's go! 

Two Minotaur emit monstrous roars before retrieving their large weapons and charging at Kebon who reaches into the heavy-set pouch splayed across the backside of his waist to pitch four swastika shaped Shuriken infused with Khomeini energy at his approaching attackers.

Both Minotaur's heads are decapitated, the pulsing Khomeini energy cutting through their tougher flesh without haste.

Another Minotaur with a large sword flanks Kebon's side, attempting to slam it down over his head but he jumps to the side simultaneously extracting a Kunai from its pouch to pitch into his attacker's eye.

The rebuttal attack only angered the beast who in response swings its blade horizontally at Kebon's head but he dive rolls underneath it before springing into the air over another Minotaur's head who had slammed its large axe where he had been a second ago.

Kebon axe handles the back of its head before kicking it in the back with Khomeini infused feet, throwing the beast into its comrade therefore they both enter a tumble motion.

The only remaining Minotaur charges at Kebon with its head down, opting to impale him with its horns.

The Sonin retrieves his primary weapon from its holster resting on his leg which was Nunchaku.

Kebon begins to toss the weapon around from hand to hand all around his body at lighting speeds, charging up an array of Khomeini energy which accelerates his movements.

Only when the Minotaur was a few steps away from impaling him did Kebon release the mass amount of blunt force his Khomeini build up carried.

The Minotaur is sent flying backwards into the air, crashing through the topside of Woodlum's protective gates.

The two Minotaur from earlier had picked themselves up as six other came into sight weapons at the ready.

Kai: Seinor what are these things!?

Upon hearing his Suen's frightened voice, Kebon turns his head to see the three standing in the entrance he created.

Kebon: Minotaur who were supposedly extinct.

Kachima: Extinct? How are they here then?

Kebon: I have no idea and neither does Queen Madre I imagine or any of the other Seven Kingdoms.

Kevlar: Then I guess we'll be fixing their unresolved problem.

The Suen had spoken while drawing both Sais from their holsters and sprinting towards a Minotaur with a battle cry.

Kebon: Kevlar no! 

The Seinor couldn't intercept his Suen's idiotic charge because because he was boxed in by three Minotaur attempting to strike him, Kebon was rotating his Nunchaku around his upper body at lightning speeds so every attack thrown his way is parried.

The beast slams its enlarged Warhammer over Kevlar who jumps out the way to the side with a spin. upon landing he slashes a

Upon landing behind his opponent Kevlar jumps forwards to stab the Minotaur in the back before adjusting his grip on his Sais and pressing his Sandals into its back so he could push off.

Kevlar lands on the Minotaur's shoulders in a sitting position where he could dig all sharp ends of his Sais into the monstrous creature's neck from both sides.

Every other member of Silo Six wore shocked facial expressions due to Kevlar's impressive actions.

The Minotaur releases a choked sound, a large amount of blood exiting its mouth as it did so.

Kevlar: Starting with this on-

The smirking Suen was cut off by the Minotaur's free hand envelopes his entire face to send him flying into a carriage with a painful crash.

Kachima begins to take off towards her teammate without a second thought, two Minotaurs following in her wake.

The Suen reaches into one of her back pouches to extract a handful of Makibishi to throw down behind her before making a sharp turn so when the large beast lost their balance on their hooves and tumbled over into a wooden kiosk stand which was completely obliterated.

Apparently it was a food kiosk containing explosive materials because the loud roar of ignited gasoline shakes the ground.

Kachima: If the situation wasn't so dire I'd laugh at that.

Were her thoughts as she neared her fallen comrade beginning to stir from his position on the ground.

Kevlar: I'm fine.

He had said while rising to his feet slowly, hand over the opposite arm, he clearly wasn't fine.

Kachima: No you're not! Just let me heal you!

Kebon: Silo Six retreat!

He says upon delivery a Khomeini infused rising knee to the underside of a Minotaur's chin, lifting the creature of its hooves.

Kevlar: Not until I get my damn Sais back!

The Suen sprints forward upon extracting a few Shuriken from his pouch to hold between his fingers before pitching them along an approaching Minotaur's eye, effectively blinding it.

Kai overhears something approaching him from behind so spun around to witness a Minotaur charging at him horns first.

His eyes widen in horror before he reacts by leaping over the monstrous creature with a front flip, landing in a crouched position.

The Minotaur diverts its course into Kebon but the Sonin uses the external Khomeini technique on his feet for friction and internal one on his arms for strength therefore after he grasps the bull by its horns he's able to toss it overhead as if the massive beast was weightless and into another's swinging sword.

Blood splatters everywhere when metal met flesh which temporarily blinds the team killer. 

Kebon jumps forwards, gliding towards the Minotaur recovering from getting blood in its eye.

The Sonin swings his Nunchaku horizontally into its jaw which is dislodged before the creature's head meets soil harshly.

Kevlar reaches the dead Minotaur so he could extract his Sais while Kevlar evades death by dodging an axe repeatedly and Kachima runs towards her Seinor with a Minotaur in tow. 

Kebon: Silo Six form up behind me!

All three Suens do as their told as their Seinor charges Khomeini energy by swinging the weapon underarm and behind his waist repeatedly at lighting speeds so when the remaining five Minotaur charge at them he could release a trio of purple shockwaves.

Every Minotaur in launched into the air by one of the individual projectiles, crashing through Woodlum's gates.

Kai: Woah...

The Suen was absolutely awestruck by his Seinor's display of Khomeini control.

Kebon places his Nunchaku where it presently belonged on the magnetic holster attatched to his hip.

The Seinor turns around to face his Suens who stare at him with.

Kebon: Nice work Silo Six. Especially you two Kai and Kachima.

Kevlar quirks an eyebrow with a disbelieving scoff.

Kevlar: What about me? I am the only one who slayed a beast.

Kebon: You endangered yourself unnecessarily twice. Kai and Kachima didn't know the full extent of our enemies abilities so stayed behind, our medic only endangered herself because of your careless actions Kevlar.

The scolded Suen crosses his arms over his chest in a stubborn manner while looking off into the distance to avoid his Seinor's intense gaze. 

Kai and Kachima watched the interaction awkwardly before a human figure makes itself present, drawing four pairings of neon purple eyes.

Human Male: Thank God you Secterians arrived!

Kebon: If you don't mind me asking how'd you survive this massacre? 

Human: I uh...like to hide sometimes in the crates for a nap to avoid a shift...

The Seinor takes in this information with an neutral facial expression before chuckling a bit.

Kebon: You being a slacker actually prevented a gruesome death. That's a first for me to hear.

Human: You guys aren't gonna leave me out here all alone are you?

The frightened man questions Silo Six whose Suens glance at one another and then their Seinor.

Kebon: We'll escort you safely to Sonnelis. Fair warning, you'll have to actually work for your citizenship there. Queen Madre doesn't play around.

The man nods frantically in understanding before thanking Silo Six profusely.

The trip back to Sonnelis took a day and a half since the human couldn't keep up too well with their pace which Kevlar openly complained about before being told off by Kebon.

Madre: What!?

The Queen's face conveyed complete dread and confusion, Silo Six stood inside the throne room and Kebon had informed the woman of their discovery.

Kebon: Do you have any idea how the Minotaur could've returned your highness?

The woman takes on a thoughtful facial expression as she goes over the possibilities.

Madre: I do not and I imagine neither do the Seven Kingdoms...but on the off chance Castro's scientist engineered beast to follow their command I know they won't stop at purging villages.

Kebon: Would you like for my Silo to infiltrate the Kingdom for such nefarious things?

Madre: That will not be necessary Silo Six. I have letters to send off to Sonnelis' allies. You all have done enough, thank you and feel obligated to stay for however long you please.

That got Kai visibly excited, Kebon, Madre, and Marlowa couldn't contain the smiles.

Kebon: It would be our pleasure Queen Madre.

While Silo Six bowels in respect Princess Marlowa turns her head towards her mother.

Marlowa: I could show them around Sonnelis mother.

The woman meets her daughter's eager eyes with her questionable ones.

Madre: You want to do a soldier's occupation daughter?

Marlowa: Yes! It'd be an honor to show Sectarians our Kingdom.

Kachima: A tour guide from Sonnelis' Princess sounds nice. Dealing with boys all the time is quite annoying.

Both girls share a laugh while the boys roll their eyes and the adults chcukle.

Sonnelis' Princess stands from her throne, holding out a hand in a foreign gesture, fortunately for them Kebon had familiarized himself with.

Kebon: Be a gentleman Kevlar and assist the Princess off her pedestal.

Kevlar rolls his eyes at his Seinor while uncrossing his arms before approaching the Princess' throne to hold out a helping hand.

Kevlar: Princess.

The Suen had said with absolute sincerity which arose a blush on the girl's cheeks as she accepts his assistance.

Silo Six was awarded as promised with a thousand Coins on their exit from Queen Madre's Castle.


End file.
